1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for change out, i.e. removal and reinstallation, of natural gas meters typically employed in residential and commercial settings without interrupting the gas service to the natural gas consumer.
2. Description of Related Art
State Public Service Commissions require natural gas utilities to exchange residential and commercial meter sets for various reasons every 7-10 years, typically based upon state mandated sampling programs. Some of the reasons for this requirement include leaks reported by the consumer, requirements of corporate policies, exchanges mandated by regulatory bodies, tampering, lot failure programs, and those reported to be reading incorrectly. The current method for exchanging these meters requires a service technician to shut off the flow of gas to the consumer, thereby interrupting the service to the consumer. As part of the exchange, the service technician must enter the premises of the consumer to ensure that all gas appliances are operating properly. At the same time, safety inspections are performed. The total time to complete the exchange at the consumer's premises is approximately 40 minutes, and there is the potential for appliance malfunction requiring the repair of the appliance at the utilities' expense. Not only is this an inconvenience to the consumer whose service is interrupted, but also the interaction with the consumer and the subsequent re-lighting of gas appliances significantly reduces the efficiency of the service technician. Thus, due to consumer inconvenience and the substantial costs to the utilities associated with exchanging meters, it is apparent that the ability to exchange a meter without interrupting the flow of gas is highly desirable.
The typical gas meter comprises upward extending, threaded inlet and outlet openings connected by means of inlet and outlet swivels to a meter bar having a gas inlet end and a gas outlet end. Disposed between the swivel ends connected with the meter inlet and outlet openings is a gasket. The meter inlet and outlet openings are secured to the swivels by means of threaded nuts.